17 horas para el regalo de mamá
by Nubesparky
Summary: A veces el mayor desafío…es encontrar el regalo de una mujer… -Tengo 17 horas para encontrar el regalo perfecto para mamá - ¿Qué esperas? -Qué se me ocurra alguno -¡No! -¡Un perro es el regalo perfecto! -¡Es alérgica! -Ya ves porqué -Buen punto- CRACK
1. Chapter 1

**Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**17 horas para el regalo de mamá**

**Por**

**Nubesparky**

* * *

Todos los días, pasaba algo nuevo y algo predecible, siempre se turnaban, siempre pasaban y por sobre todas las cosas, siempre estaba preparada.

-

_Excepto para esta vez…_

_-_

Todo comenzó normalmente, me levanté, bañé, vestí y salí como siempre, todo estaba normal, todo era igual, no había diferencia.

La rutina permanecía intacta, no había cambiado y era eso lo que dejaba todo en la normalidad.

En el entrenamiento, como siempre Kakashi-sensei llegó tarde, Naruto y yo le reclamamos y finalmente terminábamos entrenando hasta el atardecer e íbamos a comer al Ichiraku junto a Sasuke-kun, que había regresado hace 1 año más o menos. Fuera de que ahora era más comunicativo e incluso hasta era un poquito poquitín más atento conmigo (al menos ya no me ignoraba)…

Todo era normal.

Llegué a casa y aproveché que mi madre no estaba para prender la radio a todo lo que daba y tontear un rato yendo de un lado hacia otro, tomé un baño y me puse mi pijama. Después hice la cena y esperé pacientemente a mi mamá mientras miraba una foto en que aparecíamos mi padre y yo.

Desde que se habían, separado mis padres, ninguno de los dos le dirigía la mirada al otro, tampoco la palabra y mucho menos podían convivir en el mismo espacio, por eso mi padre se compró una casa y vive ahí con sus muchas mujerzuelas regaladas.

Ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre el otro en lo que pasaba con ellos, nunca y eso era parte de la rutina.

¡Ya llegué! –dijo una voz.

¡Hola, mamá!- le saludó mientras le daba un beso a la mejilla y ella me miraba radiante con una sonrisa- hice la cena ¿comemos? –cuestioné.

Claro- contestó-pero, Sakura, hija, sabes… ¿tu padre ya compró mi regalo de cumpleaños?- preguntó mamá y yo me quedé de piedra.

-

La rutina era lo que encantaba.

La rutina era lo normal.

Pero de un día a otro…

-

-

-

**La rutina de había roto.**

**-**

**-**

"_La rutina era lo único que conocía y el que se haya roto, la había dejado confundida, pero lo que más le confundía era que no solo estaba hablando de su padre, sino que estaba hablando de su cumpleaños, su regalo y eso… era lo peor"_

¿Quién dijo que elegir el regalo de una madre era fácil? Inspirado en una situación personal, porque lo más difícil de tener una madre, es elegir el regalo perfecto y como ven, Sakura va a tener que sufrir con el reto.

Bueno, ojala les guste, nos vemos en "Mi vida es un desastre" o "Conviviendo en ¿tú niñez?".

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Tabú roto

Capitulo 1: Tabú roto.

El tabú de mi familia consistía en no hablar de mis padres como pareja, no estaba permitido hablar de mi madre cuando estaba mi padre, tampoco a la inversa y nunca, pero nunca, debía decir las palabras "familia" y "amante". Porque sin duda, si había alguien que pronunciara tales palabras, estaba frito.

La palabra amante era la palabra-sello-explosivo para mamá y para papá la palabra familia, era lo que desataba el caos, en palabras ordinarias… sillas voladoras, mesas partidas y quizá un pequeño, pequeñísimo golpe en la cara…

Pero claro, solo pasó una vez, porque de arriesgarme a otro, eso si que no, sería una condena de hostigamiento de parte de Naruto y miradas para nada disimuladas de Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke-kun.

Pero bien, esto era raro, ¿qué hacía mi madre preguntando por el "padre irresponsable"?

-Eh, no…-mi madre casi de pone fantasma y alza una ceja -…sé, no tengo ni idea, si o no, eh…-

-Sakura, querida, si no lo compró no te preocupes, no tienes porque mentir tan vacilante- dijo mi madre, cuan mentirosa es descubierta, o sea una verdad.

-¡Pero, si lo compró! –exclamé.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó extrañada.

- Eh…sí…no…tal vez- dije indecisa.

- ¿M?-

- Tendrás que esperar a la sorpresa- dije finalmente.

- ¡Que bien!- exclamó alegre- me voy a hacer la cena.

-Está hecha –dije- Te lo mencioné desde un principio-

-¡Oh! La alegría me hizo olvidarlo –y junto a la sonrisa que había desaparecido cuando el matrimonio de mis padres se separó, al comedor se fue y nunca se volvió.

-_¡Bien hecho, Sakura! –me apremié- ¡Ahora! ¿Cómo salgo de esto? –_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El entrenamiento había sido exhaustivo y largo. Sin embargo, yo no podía concentrarme por el reciente descubrimiento del interés de mi madre por un obsequio de cumpleaños de mi padre, ¿tan importante le era?

Mis compañeros y mi sensei debieron de notar mi comportamiento tan extraño y distraído, puesto que al terminar el entrenamiento, se acercaron a cuestionar. Yo, con tanto lío en la cabeza, no hice más que contarles la historia. Mis padres separados, después el interés de mi madre por mi padre, la mentirita piadosa y el problema de hablar con mi padre.

- ¿Por qué le mentiste a tu madre, Sakura-chan?- preguntó Naruto.

- No sé-

- Debe haber una razón- murmuró Sasuke.

- Quizá el hecho de que no quería decirle la verdad- reflexioné- ¿Te atreverías a decirle que se olvidó de su cumpleaños para andar con varias mujeres en casa, al igual que Kakashi-sensei en el pasado?-

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron juntos mientras Kakashi me miraba amenazadoramente.

-No debí decir eso –mencioné- De todas formas, sería inhumano de mi parte, ¿tendría que hacerme pasar por mi padre? –

-Tu madre se daría cuenta –comentó Sasuke.

-Mi madre no notaría ni a un criminal rango S con lo distraída que está, podría desaparecer 1 año y ella no lo notaría a menos de que hablara con papá y eso les aseguró que no pasará –dije.

-No estoy tan seguro, Sakura-chan, ¡es tu madre! Sabrá comprenderte –exclamó sonriendo- ¡Ahora iré al Ichiraku! Hay descuentos ¡de dos por uno, dattebayo! –exclamó.

-Bueno, yo me voy –y en una nube de humo, Kakashi-sensei desapareció.

-Deberías habar con tu padre –murmuró Sasuke.

-Digamos que las últimas conversaciones que he entablado con él, no son las mejores –comenté.

-Pues inténtalo de nuevo –dijo y seguido de eso se dirigió hacia mi y me tendió la mano- Vamos –susurró mas yo le escuché perfectamente.

Porque él estaba más agradable.

Mi madre estaba más contenta.

Mi padre era cuestionable.

**Y ahora tenía que hablar con él.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**¡Siii! La última historia que terminé de escribir, por fin puedo ir a dormir xD**

**Jaja, gracias por sus reviews, a todos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2:** Una no tan buena idea.

La casa de mi padre era la típica casita que se veía por las calles. A decir verdad, aquí en Konoha casi todas las casas eran iguales y por lo tanto, ésta no se diferenciaba tanto de la nuestra o de los vecinos.

Casi podría asegurar que si no fuera por esa pintura damasco que cubría la casa, combinada con ese horrible rojo, no habría sabido reconocer la casa de mi padre.

Lo bueno, es que su sentido del gusto y decoración era terriblemente asqueroso y eso facilitaba mucho mi objetivo. Hablar con él.

El gran problema –y es lo que temo- es que nunca puedes saber si mi padre está disponible y con disponible me refiero a que no está con alguna visita indeseada y mal vista. Porque siendo sinceros, desde la separación de mis padres, su reputación había bajado considerablemente. Pasaron de ser la "Pareja Feliz" a una "Madre desconsolada pero fuerte y amable que pronto superará todo esto" y a un "Padre víctima del vicio, hacia las esquinas que cualquier hombre de familia debería evitar". En resumen, mi Madre era una despechada y mi Padre un fanático por las prostitutas o "facilitas" –y es que ahora hasta en el supermercado uno encuentra de ésas y no necesariamente estaban en la profesión- y para que decirlo, mi padre era bastante atractivo y un muy buen blanco, además de que no se quejaba ante las insinuaciones.

-**¡Shannaro, nuestro padre es un pervertido! –gritó mi Inner.**

-¿Nuestro? Eres yo, por lo tanto es mío y con eso me refiero a ti también, por Kami, ni que fueras mi hermana –suspiré para mis adentro.

**-Que Kami nunca lo quiera así –susurró- tener una estúpida por hermana… si con una madre bipolar y un padre pervertido ya basta.**

-Eres una…-dije en voz alta.

-¡Sakura! –exclamó una voz detrás de mí. Un escalofrío me sacudió violentamente al reconocer la voz.

-Eh… ¡Hola! –Respondí- ¿Cómo estás, papá?

-Bien, es una sorpresa verte aquí, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó extrañado. Era verdad, yo no solía pasarme por estos lugares y sinceramente seguiría evitándolos.

Pasó un rato antes de notar su compañía. Alcé la ceja ante su aspecto vulgar y aun así, reluciente. ¿Cómo lo hacían…?

-Oh, olvidé presentarte a Hanako. Hana, esta es mi hija, Sakura. Sakura, esta es Hana, mi… amiga –dijo sonriendo con un secreto escondido muy notorio. Sí, claro… una amiga.

-Perfecto –sonreí con farsa- ¿Podríamos hablar adentro? Tengo que hablar sobre algo importante…-le dije. Mi padre asintió y ambos entramos a la casa.

-Hana, ¿puedes esperar un poco en el patio? Enseguida iré –dijo mi padre. Hanako sonrió y se fue sin pronunciar palabra. Me sorprendió lo recatada que podía llegar a ser. ¿Y su forma de caminar? Era la de toda una señorita. ¿A dónde la encontró?- ¿Y bien, Sakura? ¿De qué querías hablarme? –me preguntó sonriéndome.

Sonreí por inercia, supongo que extrañaba a mi padre de todas formas- Sabes que se acerca el cumpleaños de mamá y bueno… de alguna forma creo que he complicado un poco el asunto, entusiasmándola al decir que le has comprado un regalo –le dije escupiendo todo de una. Mi padre pareció muy calmado.

Sonrió- pues, sí, sí le tengo un regalo, que supongo le hará bien, supongo que no es la gran cosa, pero le beneficiará en muchos sentidos –explicó. Mi boca se abrió.

-¿Enserio? ¿Le has comprado un regalo… a ella? –pregunté sin creérmela. ¿Qué mierda?

-Bueno, no se lo he comprado -me dijo- pero sí, sí le tengo un regalo.

-¿No qué estaban de malas? –le pregunté sin creerme que al final de todo mi muy complicada tarea había resultado en lo más fácil que me había tocado en la vida.

-Sí, pero… supongo que el amor hace cambiar a las personas –sonrió. Mis ojos se abrieron y mi mente comenzó a maquinar a mil por hora.

-Oh, bien… me alegro –dije, hora de irse- bueno, no te atrasaré más.

Ambos nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al recibidor. No pude evitar preguntar- ¿estás seguro de tu regalo?

-Oh, es perfecto. Tu madre lo quería de hace algún tiempo –me respondió. Me giré, musitando un adiós y un saludo para su amiga.

Al momento en que me fui, comencé a pensar que tal vez estaba sumamente equivocada en la relación de mis padres. Si ambos lo querían así, era porque ambos se querían y sinceramente yo me estaba haciendo película donde no había material para hacerla.

Miré el sol para calcular la hora. Debían de quedar aproximadamente unas 12 horas antes de celebrar el cumpleaños de mamá. Al menos, entre entrenamiento, caminatas y la visita hacia mi padre.

Eso me daba unas 3 horas para encontrarle un regalo por mí misma –porque ha decir verdad, que mi padre le hiciera un regalo iba a ser el mío-, así poder dormir unas ocho horas decentemente y una hora para prepararlo todo.

Resulto fácil.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Un perro es el regalo perfecto!

-¡Es alérgica!

-Ya ves porqué

-Buen punto, lo marcaré como…tal vez –dije mientras lo anotaba como futura referencia para el momento en que mi mamá me sacara de quicio. Ino continuó dándome ideas para comprar algo. Ambas paseábamos por las calles de Konoha, así que realmente las opciones que me daba, no era más que lo que mostraban los escaparates.

Para el momento en que me decidí por unos aretes de la joyería, la tienda estaba cerrada y no me quedó más que irme e idear una excusa que me serviría al día siguiente para ir a comprarlos.

Faltaban nueve horas.

Podría dormir feliz.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Había dormido plácidamente toda la noche con la tranquilidad de que al día siguiente todo saldría perfecto y sería un día como cualquiera.

Desperté, bañé, vestí y bajé al primer piso con tranquilidad y en silencio para no despertar a mi mamá. Ayer antes de acostarme, había llamado a papá para que viniera a desayunar con nosotras. Después de todo, ya que pensaban regresar juntos, a mamá no le importaría e incluso no me prestaría atención lo que me permitiría escabullirme e ir a comprar los aretes.

Preparé todo el desayuno y serví la mesa de forma elegante. Flores al centro, jarras de jugo, leche y agua caliente. Pan crujiente y otros. Un desayuno elegante con mantel blanco y una vela entremedio de las flores, por si la atmósfera de ponía romántica –aun que lo dudaba siendo de mañana y sin necesidad de iluminación-.

Dos minutos para que mi mamá bajara oficialmente cuando mi padre tocó la puerta. Le saludé y sonreí cuando vi ramos de rosas. Supongo que era el regalo aparte de su presencia. Me pareció adecuado.

En ese momento bajó mi madre. Su cara, si bien emocionada, parecía sorprendida, la dejó plantada al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin hostilidad en su voz.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –exclamó mi padre dándole el ramo- Sakura, me explicó que esperabas un buen regalo de mi parte, y te prometo que lo que estoy a punto de decirte será la mejor noticia de tu vida.

No pude evitar sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿le pediría renovar sus votos? ¿ir de segunda luna de miel? Tal ves ¿vivir aquí?

Mi madre se acercó más a la mesa mientras mi padre le conducía. Como supuse, ninguno de los dos me prestó atención una vez que se reunieron. Estando todo listo, me escabullí hacia la puerta para comprar los aretes.

Ahí, escuché los gritos.

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, te daré el divorcio. Me casaré con Hanako, estoy seguro de que te encantaría, es una mujer muy simpática y refinada. Finalmente, podrás cobrar el cheque que tanto querías –dijo mi padre sonriendo.

-¡I-D-I-O-T-A!

Al momento en que me devolví mi padre salió corriendo por la puerta, mientras yo me iba hacia mi madre. O hacia esa mujer loca y alterada que no podía parar de hacer tics como loca –dah- y mover las manos neuróticamente.

Mm, me parece que los aretes no serían necesarios.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Y bien, frentezota? ¿Qué le has regalado al final? –me preguntó Ino, mientras caminábamos hacia el hospital. Ya habían pasado tres días desde el cumpleaños de mi madre.

-Calmantes.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó mis palabras- ¿Calmantes, en serio?

-Bueno, no sólo eso –dije. Ino suspiró- también una estancia en psiquiatría, deberías ir a verla, Ino, es la mujer más feliz del mundo desde que está drogada.

Y con eso me fui.

Un regalo para la mujer más especial de tu vida es todo un desafío, pero cuando tienes a una psicópata como la mía, que resultó tener ataques de paranoia, resulta que la mejor manera es abstraerla del mundo y dejarla construir el suyo propio. Además…

**Así, yo me quedo con la casa.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**En mi defensa, amo a mi madre, son los padres ausentes de Sakura quien realmente me dan lo mismo :D**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
